


Short of Breath

by furbypocalypse



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Muke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furbypocalypse/pseuds/furbypocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael knew he shouldn’t love boys. It was one of the most wrong things a person could do. Ever. Thousands protested about that kind of thing every day, and it was just.. wrong. </p><p>But it was so impossible to not love Luke, so amazingly hard to stay away from him. </p><p>Still, boys shouldn’t love boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short of Breath

He stared at the boy on stage, and in corridors, and on the street, and sometimes stole a glance whilst he was sleeping. It was the fact that Luke’s tan skin was so amazingly pure and his reflective blue eyes were entirely divine. Only.. it wasn’t just his eyes and his skin and his frame. Luke’s soul was pure and divine, and almost untouchable. His voice passed his lips so smoothly that it could be mistaken for liquid gold, and it was so, so impossible to ignore. Any time that Michael tried, any time he tried to make fun of Luke, he would collapse inside, because it was just so hard to tease someone of such purity, such perfection.

 

Now, it was known that Michael used the word “perfect” sparingly, but he wouldn’t hesitate to use it with Luke. It wasn’t as if anybody would, though. Luke was in such high demand that they had to start having security because of the number of girls throwing themselves at him. Which, Michael had to admit, he found a bit ridiculous. If only they could explore his mind for mere seconds; if only they could see how he had dedicated himself to the younger boy. But, because this is not a world of mind reading pop punk fans, Michael would have to stand on the sidelines and follow Luke through the crowd, glaring at the ground.

 

It was bad enough that Luke even existed around Michael, but when he teased him was the worst. He’d never spoken his thoughts out of the quite rational fear of Luke finding out. It was so hard to just look at him, but when the blonde stared right back; stared at him with those pure reflective blue eyes or sang to him with that liquid gold voice, his heart couldn’t help but speed up. He couldn’t explain any of this, couldn’t explain how he liked a boy like he liked Luke.

  
Practice that day was just hell, but it hadn’t started that way. All was good, Luke was divine, Ashton and Calum seemed to be in wonderful moods. They were in a stadium, practicing the songs they’d planned to perform with their acoustic instruments that night. Voodoo Doll was next, a song written by Michael, supposedly about some affair that never really existed back in London. How could he write a song about any girl when his eyes practically belonged to Luke’s perfect, divine, splendid..

 

“Mikey?”

 

 

That liquid gold voice tore him from his trance, and it had appeared his gaze was locked on Luke. He raised his eyebrows in confusion, looking between his bandmates. They just shook his head and Ashton counted to four, hand’s playing the steady pattern on the acoustic drum. He began to play his guitar, glancing up at Luke to wait for that steady stream of liquid gold to sing the lyrics he’d written. He stared at Luke the entirety of his solo, unprepared to sing himself.

 

He willed himself to sing anyway, though he was short of breath. Michael tried to look anywhere but Luke’s face, and looked to Calum instead while they shared the chorus. His voice was particularly flat, he realized, and though he was accustomed to singing, he was growing tired too easily. Luke had his turn again, and Michael looked at him this time, because he really was having trouble catching his breath. He thought that might help him breathe, to see his best friend, but his heart just sped up. Before he could even think it was his turn to sing again, and the group looked at him strangely while he sang without proper breath support.

 

Luke was hesitant, but did his solo, staring at Michael. He looked scared the entire way, and his voice didn’t have the enthusiasm it usually did. His voice faded away while he watched Michael, trying to catch his breath and staring at the ground with wide eyes. The blonde couldn’t take it anymore, and had put down his guitar, getting up. Ashton was right behind him, walking over to Michael while he reached over his guitar to press his hand to the area beneath his neck. “Mikey?” Luke asked, voice shaking. Michael just shook his head and coughed, but it only took more air from his lungs. Calum took the guitar away from him, while the boy’s body bent and his head was between his knees. He could feel Luke’s gentle hands on his shoulders, could see him getting onto his knees even with his clouded vision. It was like he had fallen from a great height and landed on his back.

 

“Breathe,” Luke whispered to him, in a voice that made it clear there were tears in his eyes. “Breathe, Michael, breathe.” It was that liquid gold voice that somewhat steadied his breathing, but his heart only sped up. Michael’s hands reached up to grab Luke’s shoulders trying to ground himself in the spinning room. It was the most horrifying feeling, not being able to breathe, but the feeling of passing out with your head against your best friend’s shoulder was so incredibly worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, if you liked it, let me know. I really want to write a second chapter for this.


End file.
